A Series of Unfortunate Events Kodocha Style!
by diamond-dolphin149
Summary: PG just incase... Chapter 3 up!
1. The Phone Call

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so bare that in mind, lol. If anyone has ever read the 'Series of Unfortunate Events' books, by Lemony Snicket, (I havnt, this fanfic was a spur-of-the-moment decision, basically, its lotsa bad things happenin to people lol, poor them) then you will know what I mean by this. Well, I wont hold you back any longer, I know you'll all be dying to read my woooooooooonderful fanfic!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"But why do you have to go?" Aono complained.  
  
Aono was helping her big brother Tsuyoshi clear out his room and take his stuff down to his parent's car. He was leaving to go and live with his friends Akito and Naozumi in their flat in the centre of Tokyo.  
  
"I've already told you, it's too cramped here, ive got mum and that stupid stepdad breathing down my neck to be good all the time, its just too much!"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel..." Aono trailed off as she picked up a box crammed full of junk and started to take it down the stairs. Tsuyoshi followed her down with a bag of his old clothes, and looked wearily at Aono's carefree body, racing down the stairs.  
  
"Aono, be carefull, you're carrying a heavy box, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down, it's no trouble!"  
  
Thier dog yelped as Aono stumbled and dropped the box and all it's contents onto the hall floor, some of it nearly landing on the poor dog's paw.  
  
"What was that loud noise?" Her mother flew into the room looking concerned.  
  
"Aono, I told you to be careful!" Tsuyoshi groaned.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Gimme a break..." Aono was scampering round the room franticly picking up bits and peices and tossing them into the box.  
  
"Hey, be careful with that! And you dont need to be so cheeky! Come on, do you want to come to the apartment or not? You're dad's waiting in the car, and has been for a while now. I always knew that if someone was going to drop something, it was going to be you..." Aono's mother sighed.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want? And he's NOT my dad..." She muttered.  
  
In the end, Aono hadn't been allowed to go, her stepdad had made sure of that. Although she didnt know it yet, it was lucky, in more ways than one. She loved to draw, and was quite good at it. Her drawings were often entered in competitions, and some emerged victorious. It was late afternoon, and Aono and her mother were in the living room, Aono, drawing, her mother, fretting. She cared so much about her husband, and Aono didnt know why. He was late home. Even though he was only due home 15 minutes before, Aono's mother had already worked herself up into a state.  
  
"Oh, relax, it's only been 15 minutes! He'll have stopped by at a garden store or something, you know what he's like..." Aono returned to her drawing, and was so consumed by it, that she almost didnt hear the phone ringing, 10 minutes later. Her mother leaped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Oh... Yes, here she is." She held the phone out to Aono.  
  
"Aono, it's for you, I think it's Sana." It was.  
  
"Hi Sana, how are you?" Aono asked.  
  
"Hey, listen, I cant talk for long, I'm on air soon, but I just HAD to tell you. You know that radio show that sponsors one of your art competition? And you know I'm a guest today? Well, guess what? They just announced the winners of the competition, and you got 2nd place!!"  
  
Aono gasped. Was her work really that good? Sana frantic voice went on.  
  
"They're gonna phone all the winners in about 5 minutes, so that means you, and two others are gonna be on the radio, all over Japan! But hey, it was supposed to be a surprise, so try to remember that!" Sana giggled. "Sorry, but I gotta go now! Bye! And well done!" She hung up.  
  
Aono's ears were still ringing from the news. She decided not to tell her mum yet. Though she just couldn't help herself from smiling, while she sat down and picked up her half finished picture.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, Sana just asked me to the cinema with her to see a movie that i really wanted to see. It's got a really cute guy in it!" Aono lied.  
  
"You girls..." She sighed, shaking her head in a disapproving way. 5 minutes later, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, can I speak to Aono Sasaki?" said the posh voice at the other end of the line. Aono, who had leaped to the phone quicked than her mother, thought that (as she and her mum had the same 1st name) the speaker meant her, said  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"There's been an accident. Tsuyoshi Sasaki is dead."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So did ya enjoy that? Oh yeah, please review! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as I think of something to write! 


	2. Aono's Discovery

Hiya! So thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review once you've read this one, to tell me if you like it, hate it, or just wanna say something about it!  
  
Oh yeah, I dont own Kodocha, Miho Obana does!

* * *

Tsuyoshi Sasaki is dead... Tsuyoshi Sasaki is dead... The words echoed round Aono's head. She stood there, frozen, pressing the phone harder and harder into her ear. Tsuyoshi's dead...  
  
"Hello? Hello? Are you there?" said the voice at the other end.  
  
"Aono? What happened? Here, I'll take it." her mother offered, holding her hand out to Aono.  
  
Aono stood, rigid in shock. Her voice shook as she spoke again.  
  
"Em... I think you want my mother..." She said to the person, and passed the phone over to her mum whos worried face soon turned pale, and crumpled up. A single tear rolled from her eye, travelling down her face, ending on the tip of her top lip.  
  
"But how... How did he die? Are you sure it's him? And what about my partner? Is he OK?"  
  
"Ms. Sasaki, Tsuyoshi died after a car hit them full speed on the motorway. A blow to his head resulted in a broken neck. Your partner was luckier. He is now in hospital, being treated for 1 broken arm, 3 broken ribs, and some cuts a bruises. I'm sorry, Ms. Sasaki."  
  
She put the phone down, although the person speaking might have had more to say about Tsuyoshi. Looking over at Aono, sobbing quietly on the couch, the grief welled up inside her. She ran to the sofa, and flung her arms around now, her only child.  
  
"Why..." stuttered Aono through her tears. "Why did he have to go like that? And now?"  
  
Her mother just sniffed.  
  
The phone ran again. They ignored it.  
  
"By the way mum," Aono said, weakly. "I won a competition for my drawing. I wasn't gonna tell you 'till they phoned."  
  
"Well done dear." her mother said, gulping back her tears.  
Soon though, she just gave up trying to hold it together, and ran upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
Aono was alone. Her grief turned to anger.  
Tsuyoshi had always been her mums favourite child. It was always Tsuyoshi this, Tsuyoshi that. But for Aono, it was just disapproving glances, and shaking heads.  
Ginta, her mothers partner, was always horribe to her, and he mother never understood her. Ever since she was little, form as far back as she could remember, she would have been getting smacked, or shouted at. She had never really been hurt that badly... Maybe emotionaly, but certainly not phsically.  
Thinking about all the times when she had been unfairly treated just made her angrier.  
  
In her rage, she stood up and kicked out at the sofa opposite.  
  
It hardly budged.  
  
Even angrier now, she lashed out at a vase, and knocked it to the floor. It smashed, and Aono turned round, sheilding her face incase any peices came flying, but also to grab the next thing she could possibly break, smash, or destroy in any way.  
  
But instead of touching somthing hard or rigid, she flet the soft material of her mothers favourite blouse collar.  
  
Aono turned round, slightly shocked at how quickly her mother had come down from the bathroom when she heard the vase smash.  
  
"So you've decided that I acctually mean something to you now?" she said, spitefully.  
  
Her mum just hugged her.  
  
It was in that simple moment that Aono knew her mother loved her.

* * *

Two days later, Aono was sitting on her bed, in her room. She was holding blank CD. Well, thats what she thought. She stood up, on put in the CD, switching it on.  
  
A blast of cheesy music and the buzz of voices floated out of the speakers.  
  
It was Tsuyoshi's karaoke night, for his 16th birthday.  
  
"I'm not a girl.... Not quite a human..." the drunken voices sang, not quite along with the music. She didn't recognise who was signing at the moment.  
As she listened carefully, she found that song playing was 'I'm not a girl, not yet a woman' by Britney Spears.  
  
Aonos eyse brimmed as the next song came on. It was Tsuyoshi's favourite, and he was singing this time.  
  
She sat, dreamily listening to the singing, and remembering all the good times that her and Tsuyoshi had had together.  
  
Downstairs, the phone rang again. Her mother answered it quickly.  
  
Aono heard her mother speaking, but couldn't make out what she was saying, because the the CD was too loud. She switched it off to try and hear what her mother was saying, but was too late, as her mum have just put the phone down. She was coming upstairs, and burst into Aono's room.  
  
"Nice of you to knock..." Aono said quietly.  
  
"Oh, stop being silly. Listen, I've got great news! They're releasing Ginta from hospital! We're going to go and pick him up in two hours, once they make sure he's OK. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah... For you..." Aono muttered, under her breath.

* * *

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, they were in the car, on the way to the hospital.  
Aono was sitting very silently in the back seat of the car, trying not to break down in tears.  
  
How could her mum be like that? She was humming cheerily along to the radio, as if she had forgotten about Tsuyoshi... How could she?  
  
The car slowed and stopped, and they got out.  
  
"Right. We're here!" Aono's mum said. She looked at Aono.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, it's not the end of the world!"  
  
"Mum. You're forgetting something. Tsuyoshi's dead. He's DEAD, mum. Don't forget that. Dont forget Tsuyoshi." Aono said, fiercely. "You're forgetting him..."  
  
Aono's mum's mood and the expression on her face abruptly changed. She now had a deep frown, and her bright smile was no-where to be seen.  
  
"I'm not, Aono." she said quietly. "I'm not."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back in the car, but this time, with Ginta.  
  
They stopped at a petrol station a couple of minutes later. Her mum got out to fill up the car.  
  
He turned round in his seat to face Aono when when her mother's back was turned, and grinned evily...  
  
And then Aono knew exactly what he had done.  
  
"Y-you didn't!" she gasped.  
  
"I did." he grinned again. That evil grin...  
  
"Y-you killed him! You killed Tsuyoshi!"

* * *

You like?  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Tales

Hiya everyone!  
Ok, here's my 3rd chapter. I'm warning you though, I might take a bit longer to update the chapters after this, because my school summer holidays end today, and we go back to school tomorrow. (Im so excited)  
Well anyway. Please reviw at the end of this chapter!! Just to tell me what you think!  
  
I dont own Kodocha.

* * *

It was 2 weeks after the car accident.  
Aono was on the phone to Sana.  
  
"So anyway, how are you feeling?" Sana asked.  
  
"Well, I'm OK... It's hard, you know? Especialy the way Ginta always gloats about it... He really didn't like Tsuyoshi, and wasn't affected by him going and dying like that... And Mum's even worse. She's burned all his stuff... Stripped his room... The only think left is a photo of him and his friends at a party on the shelf. It's like she's trying to forget him! We can't let her do that!"  
  
"Yeah... Well, I'm sorry I cant be much help... But if you need me, just phone my mobile, and I'll be there, OK? I gotta go now, Rei's being annoying because we're gonna be late for the radio show. Bye!" Sana hung up. 

Next Day

It was eleven o'clock and Aono had been looking through some photos, mainly of Tsuyoshi, when she heard her mum and Ginta come back from doing the shopping. Those were two people she really didnt want to see at the moment, so she quickly picked up the phone and called Sana, remembering what Ginta had said.  
  
"Emmm... Can I come over? Theres something I need to tell you." Aono blurted out as soon as Sana answered.  
  
"Hey, yeah, come on over! But if you give me ten minutes, then Rei can come and pick you up. He's got nothing to do, and is annoying me again. OK?  
  
"Well... I was kinda hoping to get away sooner... I'll just start to walk round now, tell Rei I'm sorry."  
  
"OK, but be warned, Im not up yet!" Sana laughed.  
  
They said their goodbyes, and Aono left the house, not even glancing at her mother and step-dad.  
  
"She just leaves the house without a word these days, that Aono..." her mum said diapprovingly. 

Aono arrived at Sana's house at ten past eleven, and Rei showed her up to Sana's room.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Sana asked.  
  
"Hi, yeah, I'm fine, but listen - theres something I really gotta tell you." Aono just decided to come out with it.  
  
"Go on?"  
  
"well, you see, you know my mum's boyfriend Ginta?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems nice, but I've never really liked him myself..."  
  
"Well... He..." Aono faltered. "H-he... He killed Tsuyoshi!"  
  
Sana's face went poker-sraight. Her mood immediately darkened.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said quietly.  
  
"What? Y-you're not gonna ask me why I think it's him? How I know he did it?" Aono stuttered. She had been bracing herself for an argument. But not getting one, she was taken by surprise.  
  
"No." Sana sighed. "Well... To be honest with you, I had suspicions about Ginta myself... I always thought he was a shady character.. I don't know what your mother sees in him."  
  
"No, me either... You know why I thought it was him?" Aono asked.  
  
Sana stayed silent, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Because I had a dream. Me - being me - had never really liked Ginta, and when Tsuyoshi died, I was determind to pin all the blames on him. It didn't matter whether he was innocent or not, I was just sure he did it. But then I had the dream. I dreampt that Tsuyoshi and Ginta were leaving the house, just as they did on the day Tsuyoshi died. Ginta was driving. But instead of turning right at the top of our hill, Ginta turned left. Everyone knew that if you go left at the top of the hill, th only place you can go, is down the small track to the woods. I don't even think you can fit the car between the hedges! So I dreampt..." Even though Aono had rehearsed this speech over and over, it got harder as she got on, closer to the point.  
  
"I dreampt that Ginta got out the car and told Tsuyoshi that he was feeling sick and need some fresh air. Tsuyoshi, being the kind person that he is - was, got out with him, and followed him into the woods." Aono stopped and looked at Sana. She was beginning to understand.  
  
Aono continued.  
  
"As soon as Ginta had gotten far enough into the woods, and was sure that Tsuyoshi was still following him, he ducked behind a tree, out of sight, and as soon as Tsuyoshi got closer... He... He..." Aono couldnt say it.  
  
"Come on, Aono. You can do it. You know you can." Sana encouraged.  
  
"Well... You know... He... Argh!" Aono was angry at herself for not being able to say it. "He just jumped out and stabbed him!" She shouted.  
  
Sana sat listening, stony-faced.  
  
"But it wasnt fatal. Tsuyoshi had always been good at sport, and had moved back a little - but not far enough. The knife struck his arm. Ginta pulled the knife out, and ran away. But Ginta tripped on a concealed branch and fell. Thought he picked himself up and kept running, but this time with a limp, leaving Tsuyoshi alone in the woods. The warm blood splashed down Tsuyoshi's arm..." Aono sighed. She hated this bit of the story.  
  
"Tsuyoshi ripped off a sleeve from his shirt, and tied it securely around the wound. He could lift his arm, but only just. Tsuyoshi decided to drive to the hospital, to get some help, thinking the blade had just missed the main artery. But he was wrong." Aono paused.  
  
"After a while, on the motorway, Tsuyoshi began to feel a bit queasy. Just as he was about to pull over, a car went right into the back of him. After the crash, Tsuyoshi was stil alive, but as he had already lost so much blood from his arm, he couldnt hang on for very long."  
  
Aono sniffed.  
  
Sana looked at the floor.  
  
"He died too early for the ambulance men to help him."  
  
Sana looked up and saw Aono on the brink of tears. She ran to her, and they hugged each other.  
  
The phone rang. Someone answered, and downstairs, Rei shouted up to the girls.  
  
"Aono, it's your mum on the phone, she says you've to come home this minute. Sounds like trouble. Need a ride home?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll be fine by myself." Aono sniffed and wiped her nose as she made her way downstairs.

On the way home, Aono took a detour to go to the local shop, to buy herself some sweeties. As she was coming out, she heard a noise behind her. After looking round and failing to see anything, she carried on her way. A couple of minutes later, a strange, stooped figure with a limp leaped out from behind a tree, grabbed Aono, and dragged her back into the undergrowth. Aono struggled and kicked out, but missed. Her mouth was covered by a man's hand, and a knife was pressed against her throat.  
  
Once they had gotten far enough into the woods, the man stopped, and let Aono go. Aono stood up, but couldnt run away, because she was now cornered, as four men emerged from each corner of the woods.  
  
"P-please... Dont hurt me!"  
  
The man who had dragged her off pulled off his mask and grinned meacingly. It was Ginta.  
  
'I should have known...' thought Aono. 'How could I be so stupid?'  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Aono asked quietly.  
  
"I brought you here to tell you something _very_ important. Youe mother never loved you... She isn't even your mother... You were adopted, Aono." he grinned evily as he watched Aono's face crumple up, and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you tell me this? No, it's not true! I wont believe it!" Aono shouted.  
  
"Oh, yes, Aono, you were adopted." Ginta caried on, talking slowly and quietly. "Your real parent's didnt want you. Nobody wanted you. Your so-called 'mother' only wanted Tsuyoshi. And now he's gone, she wants rid of you. She always wanted rid of you, Aono. Only Tsuyoshi never let her. Tsuyoshi was the only one who loved you. He liked you around, but he knew you wern't really his sister. So we took him out." seeing Aono's tears falling was great pleasure for Ginta, he had waited so long to see this.

The four men were advancing forwards, slowly, quietly.  
  
Ginta grinned, and spoke again, once, in his slow, menacing voice  
  
"And now it's your turn."

* * *

Hiya again! Did ya enjoy? Please review! I'll try to update soon! (it might take a while thought, because I'm writing this off the top of my head, lol) 

See ya next time!


End file.
